Things I'll Never Say
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: Raven is about to spill the beans about her feelings to Robin. Will she tell? Read to find out! Based on Avril Lavigne's song Things I'll Never Say Reviews please afterwards! Thanks!


** A/N:****Another fanfic. Goin' out to all Rob/Rae fans out there!! Base from Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say" Hope ya'll like it. Reviews afterwards pls. Thanks! Here it goes...

* * *

**

_I'm tugging at my hair _

_I'm pulling at my clothes _

_I'm trying to keep my cool,_

_I know it shows_

'NO! I can't!' she thought in her mind confused, annoyed and stressed.

Robin was at the other side of the room talking to Starfire. Flirting each other as usual.

'I _won't _tell! He'll reject me. It will just make matters worse.'

'Why do I have this sudden urge to tell him? It's not the right time especially not the right place.'

She looked around seeing all the other Titans present. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Terra playing with the game station.

'No I won't!' she thought never realizing she was already taking a step forward. She started taking slow steps forward.

'I won't! ' now taking strides to him. She closed her eyes never wanting to see where she was going.

'NO I WO-'

"Raven?" a familiar voice asked.

'Oooh nooo!' she thought with amazement.

Opening her eyes slowly, she sees Robin and Starfire almost seeing a reflection of Raven's expression.

_I'm staring at my feet _

_My cheeks are turning red _

_I'm searching for the word inside my head_

"We- well," she started to stutter " I w-was ju-just"

"Yes?" Robin asked with his eyebrow raising.

Raven sweat nervously and still said nothing

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it_

_Yeah _

"Umm…Robin..," she finally said with a quivering voice. "Gulp Could we talk outside for awhile?"

'Dammit! Why the hell did I just say that'

Robin gave an awkward expression and looked at Starfire if it was ok with her. Raven hoped that she would disagree but knowing Starfire, she would have to agree. And she did.

"Sure!" he said with a light shrug.

Raven left first with Robin behind her. Raven was nervous. Wrapping her hand with the other and she feel that it was cold.

'What the hell am I going to tell him?' she thought to herself, eyes widened, biting her nails without letting Robin noticing it.

Robin on the other hand, looked at Raven puzzled. He can never expect what Raven will ever do to him.

As they reach door, which was opening automatically, Raven had second thoughts, but she knew it was too late. Unable to turn back what was done.

Finally, they reached outside. Silence fell first. Raven couldn't,_ wouldn't_ turn around to see him. But it will jus be more embarrassing. Raven took a deep sigh.

'Here I go' she thought as she turned around slowly.

There she stood face to face with him. And from that point, she finally saw him closer than she has ever before. Robin stood there confused waiting for Raven to at least say something.

She looked down embarrassed. But she couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth.

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I want to blow you…AWAY…._

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down…._

_On one knee…._

_Marry me today _

_Guess I'm wishing _

_My life away…_

"Robin. I-"suddenly the alarm sounded.

Robin shook his with disbelief, while Raven sighed with great relief.

'Saved by the alarm' she thought.

"Sorry Raven, we'll have to continue this later. "he said.

"No need to Robin," she said as thought of an excuse "I, uhm, forgot what to say anyway"

Robin looked at her surprised but he shrugged and left to the other Titans.

"That girl could be pretty strange sometimes, too strange!" he murmured to himself.

Raven stood there absent-mindedly.

'That was a close call!' she thought.

Then she flew to catch up with the others with a smile on her.

"I'll never such stupid thing again"

_..With these things I'll never say..

* * *

_

**A/N: Well that's pretty much it. Just wrote about half of the song. Reviews pls..(gives puppy eyes/Puss in boots' eyes/Beastboy's kitty eyes)**

**Thanks!!**

**God Bless you all!!!**

**raven-shadowsong signin' out.**


End file.
